Rare
Rare cards can be identified easily as the outline of the card is a shiny silver. In each pack of 9 cards for the original set and the extreme set there was always 1 rare card. The majority of the cards from the Ultimate set were rare cards. There are 140 Rare cards altogether. These are listed below: Doctor (14 cards) Original Set Eleventh Doctor (1) Extreme Set Dalek View of the Doctor Ultimate Set First Doctor and Susan (347) Second Doctor and Jamie (348) Third Doctor and Sarah Jane (349) Fourth Doctor and Romana (350) Fifth Doctor and Tegan (351) Sixth Doctor and Perl (352) Seventh Doctor and Ace (353) Eighth Doctor and Grace (354) Ninth Doctor and Captain Jack (355) Tenth Doctor and Martha (356) Duplicate Doctor and Donna (357) Tenth Doctor and Rose (358) Villian (17 cards) Original Set Judoon Captain Davros The Alliance Extreme Set Dalek Drone Cyber Controller Ultimate Set Decaying Master (362) Fanged Master (363) The Master (364) Harold Saxon (365) Gantok (366) The Gorgon (367) The Rani (369) The Editor (370) Scaroth (371) Anne Droid (372) Jagrafess (373) Beserker-Possessed (375) Ally (25 cards) Original Set Doctordonna Extreme Set Ood Sigma Melody Pond Captain Avery The Siren Ultimate Set Captain Carter (377) River Song (378) Jackie Tyler (379) Martha Jones (380) Craig and Alfie (381) Alonso Frame (383) Androzani Rangers (384) Novice Hame (385) The Controller (387) The Brigadier (388) Lily Arwell (389) Dorium Maldovar's Head (390) Lorna Bucket (391) Wooden King (392) Amy Pond (393) Brannigan (394) Laszlo (395) Shakespeare (396) Chantho (397) Cyril Arwell (399) Monster (33 cards) Original Set Telos Cybermen Atraxi Smilers The Silence Extreme Set Toclofane (2) Anti-Bodies The Flood (2) Handbots Ultimate set Seventh Transept Skulls (400) Pterodactyls (402) Giant Spiders (403) The Shansheeth (404) The Gelth (406) Hooded Winders (407) Damaged Daleks (408) The Bane (409) Ice Warriors (410) Silurian Warriors (412) Infected Humans (413) Pig Pilot (414) Sun-Possessed (416) Hetocumtek (417) Beast-Possessed (418) Haemovore (419) Hotel Angels (420) Plasmavores (421) Ghost Army (422) Father Christmas Roboforms (423) Krafayis (424) Damaged Cybermen (425) Slitheen in Disguise (426) Metalkind (427) Silurians (428) Gadget (18 cards) Original Set Sonic Screwdriver (1) Progenitor Dalek Saucer Extreme Set Pandorica Astronaut Suit The Doctor's Cot Ultimate Set Chameleon Arch (430) Sonic Lipstick (431) Eye Drive (432) Puzzle Box (433) Teselecta Wrist Device (434) Judoon Scanner (436) Live Chess Set (438) Spare Hand (439) Androzani Harvester (441) Judoon Cataloguing (443) Spitfires in Space (444) Trilogic (445) Adventure (33 cards) Original Set Gravity Well Exploding Daleks Silurian City Crack Dalek Extermination Smashing Rescue Extreme Set TARDIS Takeover River's Secret Solar Tsunami The First Daleks Ultimate Set Teselecta Amy (446) Area 52 Attack (447) Craig Upgrade (448) Doctor Fall (449) The Matrix (450) Double Doctors (451) Grave Danger (452) Geronimo! (453) Regeneration Game (454) Creepy Call (455) Civil War (456) Hello, Handsome (457) Christmas Crown (458) Flood Frenzy (459) Gantok Fall (460) Reapers (462) Dalek Fury (463) Present Surprise (464) Library Choke (465) Flying Bus Trip (466) Teselecta Change (467) Beetle Back (468) Faulty Hammock (469) Rocket Blast (470) Category:Levels